


The Far Future

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Far Future, Flash Forward, Future Fic, Gen, Outer Space, Permafusion Stevonnie, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie reflects on the past several billion years.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Far Future

_ 8,130,002,009 C.E. _

Stevonnie stood on the surface of Pluto, out in the Kuiper Belt, looking wistfully up at the stars. They remembered, some eons ago, when the Sun began to expand into a red giant, how humanity was quick to evacuate Earth, especially with help from the Gems.

By that time, humanity had successfully terraformed and colonized Venus, Mars, Europa and Titan, and had even achieved FTL capabilities (with help from the Gems) and had been steadily expanding to other systems in the galaxy. So they had ample room to evacuate to, and even after the inner planets were swallowed up, humanity was still able to live on Europa, Titan and in the newly-habitable Kuiper Belt.

Stevonnie was a legendary figure by this time. All of the Crystal Gems were, even if their relevancy came and went depending on what humans were into this millenia. It was weird, since Stevonnie was 3/4 human, but they felt more Gem now than anything else. They stopped aging ever since they permafused all those billion years ago, and during that they learned to perceive time the way Gems do. Months felt like minutes. Years felt like hours. Decades felt like days. Centuries were months, millenia were years, and so on.

Stevonnie was one of the first ones to volunteer to move to Pluto when it became habitable. The now-massive sun’s rays made the ice that once covered the dwarf planet melt away into snow. Not a massive improvement, certainly, but it did remind Stevonnie of the Great North, a place now lost to the ashes of history. That, and it was always a winter wonderland.

However, in the past several million years, the sun finally began to retract into a white dwarf, threatening humanity’s colonies with frozen desolation. Another evacuation was in order, and luckily the Gems were still there to help. Now Stevonnie was helping the resident of Pluto pack up their things as the temperature continued to drop.

They pondered where they’d go next. There was talk in the Human-Gem Alliance Council about building a massive space station in orbit of the sun, within its new habitable zone, but they didn’t have the time. As a result, most residents were planning to resettle on the outer colonies, essentially leaving the solar system behind.

“I’ll miss it,” Stevonnie told Lapis as they felt the cold pierce through their supposedly-warm spacesuit. “This system was where it all started, y’know?”

“Yeah, it was pretty great,” Lapis agreed. “Where do you think you’ll go next?”

“I dunno. I hear Lars is settling down with the Off Colors on Homeworld. Opening up an Ancient History-themed restaurant.”

“Ancient History meaning…?” Lapis asked.

“The 2000s,” Stevonnie laughed. “Though I have been thinking of one place I’d really wanna live.”

“Where’s that?”

“I dunno if it’s still around or if it's spawned a sentient race of snake people by now, but I really wanna go back to the jungle moon I crashed on all those billions of years ago.”

“...Wanna take a trip?” Lapis asked with a smirk.

\---

It was perfect. In the billions of years that had passed, the small moon had depleted enough oxygen from its atmosphere to reduce its climate from that of a tropical jungle to something more temperate. Its star was younger than the Earth’s, so it wasn’t in immediate danger of being burnt up (and Peridot assured them that it wouldn’t go supernova).

Stevonnie looked to the old Moonbase, still standing after all these years. It was covered with plant life, so some things never changed.

“Think I can handle a fixer-upper?” Stevonnie asked Lapis.

“Stevonnie, you can handle  _ anything,”  _ Lapis said.

Stevonnie took in a deep breath and smiled. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb and AbelQuartz for beta-reading!


End file.
